


Old Fics

by phosphores



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosphores/pseuds/phosphores
Summary: Some old fics/wips4 Xiulay: 1 vampire AU oneshot + continuation, 1 gym AU oneshot, 1 catboy AU drabble, 1 abandoned historical AU wip1 Xingdae college AU drabble1 Xiuhan abandoned myth?/space? wip





	1. [Xiulay] The Loneliness of A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of all the EXO fic I wrote while I was in the fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiulay; PG-13; 4271w; Brief mentions of blood and violence, vampire.
> 
> Originally written for [seokmonsters](http://seokmonsters.livejournal.com/) round 1.

Minseok swears he felt his heart jump when he opened the bathroom door to see Yixing leaning against the opposite wall.

"Hey Minseok," Yixing says, as if nothing is awry. "You have a really nice voice."

Minseok knows that Yixing's compliment is sincere, that he isn't trying to distract Minseok with flattery, but it doesn't undo the unpleasant surprise. Raising one eyebrow, Minseok says, "Zhang Yixing, I thought I told you explicitly that the spare key was to be used for emergency purposes only."

"I heard you come home earlier. I knocked and no one answered, so I let myself in, just in case something happened to you." Yixing looks so serious that Minseok almost feels bad for being harsh. Almost.

"Right. And it didn't occur to you to let yourself back out once you realized I was showering and not, I don't know, bathing in a pool of my own blood?"

Yixing smiles sheepishly, dimpling in appeasement. "You were singing ‘Back to Back,' and I like that song. I couldn't just leave in the middle of your performance."

Minseok almost blushes. He can never stay mad at Yixing, and after six years of being neighbors, Minseok is resigned to forgive Yixing for any weird behaviors. "So why were you knocking at my door at 6:00 in the morning?"

"Oh, right!" Yixing straightens immediately. "I can't find my wallet and I need to go to work. Do you know where it is?"

Minseok blinks incredulously. "Your wallet? It's not here. I don't know where it would be—I don't live with you."

"Then maybe you should," Yixing follows with a small smile.

Minseok doesn't know if Yixing is joking, if he should take the words at their face value, or if Yixing is implying something else. In his lifetime, Minseok has never met someone so hard to read.

The air between them is suddenly too heavy, and Minseok forgets to breathe. After a beat, he says, "What would your grandparents think, Yixing, when they come to visit next month and find another man living in your one bedroom apartment?"

Yixing smiles wider and says, "That I finally found someone to split the rent with?"

Still confused yet unwilling to continue the conversation any longer, Minseok says, "Not with your cat strutting all over the place. Now let's go find your wallet. You're going to be late."

 

Sleep eludes Minseok that morning. He finds himself lying awake thinking about Yixing—their earlier banter, coupled with the quick peck Yixing gave him after Minseok found his wallet, has Minseok reeling with emotions he hasn't felt for quite some time. Looking back, Minseok has trouble pinpointing when everything began to slip out of his control.

\---

 

Yixing had moved next door around the same time Minseok started his new job working the night shift at the 24-hour coffee shop. Aside from a brief introduction on the first day, they barely saw each other again over the next few months, not surprising given their different schedules.

The next time Yixing knocked on Minseok's door, Minseok had just woken up and was sitting in bed, watching snowflakes fall outside his window. Minseok wasn't sure what to expect when he opened the door to a smiling Yixing, but he certainly was not expecting Yixing to ask if he could borrow some sugar. He and Yixing are essentially strangers, and if it wasn't snowing so hard, Yixing probably wouldn't have come knocking on his door. At least he had the decency to knock later in the evening.

Minseok found the almost-full bag of sugar immediately and gave the whole thing to Yixing, who protested, saying he only needed a cup or so. Minseok dismissed Yixing's concerns, reassuring Yixing that he had no more use for the sugar, and sent Yixing back to his own apartment.

A couple hours later, Yixing was back with a plate of cookies and an invitation to his holiday party. Minseok accepted the cookies but rejected the invitation. Yixing didn't push the matter; he just thanked Minseok again and left.

\---

 

Things returned to the norm after that, Minseok thinks, turning in his bed to find a comfortable position.

Yixing didn't come knocking again, and Minseok didn't go out of his way to seek his neighbor. It was how things should have been. Except—

\---

 

Halfway through the next summer, Yixing lost his cat. The whole apartment building was plastered with flyers for LOST CAT (REWARD IF FOUND), and Minseok couldn't help his curiosity.

Minseok cursed his luck when the same calico cat darted across his path as he walked to work a couple nights later. He wanted nothing to do with cats, but if he left, there was no guarantee that the thing will still be there later. Unfortunately, Minseok was not heartless.

So at nearly 2:00 in the morning, Minseok showed up at Yixing's door holding a tattered cardboard box as far away from his body as his arms would allow.

Yixing answered the door shirtless and half-asleep. He took the box, muttered his thanks, and shut the door again. Baffled, Minseok breathed out an "Okay?" before turning around and descending the stairs.

Before he got very far, Minseok heard a door open and his name called. He jogged back up to see Yixing substantially more awake, struggling to simultaneously tug a shirt over his impressive abs and hold open the front door.

"I'm so sorry," Yixing said. "I had to go into work early this morning, and I haven't been sleeping very well for the past few nights, with the cat missing and all. I think conked out as soon as I got home tonight. I really did not mean to close the door in your face."

Minseok shrugged and pointed to the box sitting inside the doorway. "I found a cat on my way to work. Thought it might be yours."

Yixing's eyes widened in surprise, and he instantly crouched down to open the box. He brought the cat out and looked it over. "You're right. It is Maoxin," he said, standing and cradling the cat in his arms, seemingly on the verge of tears. Minseok unconsciously took a step backwards.

"Well, you've got your cat," Minseok said, "and I'm late for work, so I'm going now. Good night."

Minseok took off before Yixing could react. He certainly did not want to linger and make Yixing think he was expecting something in return.

However, the next evening, Yixing showed up at his door with an armful of gifts.

"You ran away before I could thank you last night," Yixing said, half exasperated, half amused. "Maoxin means a lot to me, and I am really happy that you found her."

"She found me, actually, so there's no need to thank me," Minseok said. "Just make sure you don't leave your windows wide open next time."

Yixing blushed and nodded. "I will. But please accept these. It's not much, just some snacks from the restaurant. I didn't know what you liked, so I grabbed a few of each."

Minseok vaguely remembered Yixing saying something about working at a restaurant when they first met. He took the packages and asked, "The restaurant?"

"Yeah, the one I opened with a friend. We specialize in Hunan food," Yixing said. "It's pretty close to your coffee shop, actually. If you ever want to stop by and order something, it'll be on the house. Just tell them you are Maoxin's savior."

"Okay, I will. Thanks," Minseok said. He had no intention of ever going but smiled reassuringly nonetheless.

 

After the cat incident, Yixing started knocking on Minseok's door regularly to invite him to hang out. Minseok mostly refused, until Chuseok came around and Yixing almost demanded that they spend it together, because it's "in the spirit of the holiday" and because their friends had all left to visit family. With days off from work and nothing else to do, Minseok finally accepted.

A few months later, Minseok found himself going over to Yixing's for Christmas for the same reasons. When he showed up holding a bag of sugar tied up with a bow, Yixing literally doubled over in laughter. He met Yixing's musically talented friends, ate hot pot for the first time, and thoroughly enjoyed himself, despite being wary of the cat at all times.

They spent a lonely Lunar New Year together too, drinking, chatting, and half-heartedly watching the festivities on TV. Minseok learned about Yixing's childhood in Changsha and about his family, the grandparents who raised him, parents who doted on him, and Maoxin who kept him company through his hardest times. In turn, Minseok told Yixing about the ducks he'd raised in his childhood and the sister who would win every argument against him.

And so, this became their new norm. Minseok would hang out at Yixing's place once in a while, and Yixing would bring Minseok food from his restaurant every so often. They're friends, if anyone were to ask, even if they barely saw each other.

\---

 

Minseok misses that— that casual, straightforward relationship where he didn't hesitate before laughing at Yixing's ridiculous jokes, didn't have to think too hard about everything Yixing did or said, didn't feel so anxious around Yixing, as if in any moment, Yixing will tip the precarious balance in their relationship and send them in a direction Minseok is afraid to go down.

Minseok did not plan for Yixing. He had no reason to.

"Is it already too late?" Minseok muses out loud. He has a sinking feeling that he's going to find out soon enough, and that when he does, the answer will be exactly as he feared.

\---

 

In the time it took for "the new norm" to become simply, "the norm," Yixing took the liberty of introducing Minseok to C-pop, to Yixing's family through video chat, and to the routine of trading stories of ridiculous customers whenever they hung out. Minseok took care of Maoxin and Yixing's mail when Yixing flew back to Changsha to visit family over Spring Festival one year, and learned the words to JJ Lin's "Back to Back" and "A Thousand Years Later."

This easy friendship remained constant for three years, and then something shifted. Gears slid into place and changes in their relationship were set into motion.

The day it happened, Minseok woke up with a chill. Even though he got up and got ready for work, he debated if he should call his boss and ask for a night off. At the rate the snow is falling, there shouldn't be any customers at the coffee shop anyway.

In the end, Minseok's overdeveloped sense of responsibility won, and he begrudgingly pulled on his winter gear and grabbed a couple of heat packs for the trek to work. He was expecting a long, lonely, and frigid walk with an equally long, lonely, frigid shift, but he was not expecting Yixing.

When Minseok opened his front door and saw someone standing on the other side, he almost jumped out of his skin.

Yixing was just as surprised. His face, cast in an eerie glow by the light from his phone, made him look like a frightened, disembodied ghost. One look and Minseok was attempting to bite back a laugh.

Yixing broke out of his stupor and smiled. "Oh, hey, Minseok. You're going to work already? I didn't realize it was that late."

Minseok nodded. "It's 1:30. What are you doing standing out here in the cold?"

"We're launching a new menu and I stayed behind to finalize the changes. I didn't think it would take so long. I just got back but I couldn't find my keys. I think I lost them," Yixing said. "I was just checking if there are any locksmiths still open for business. Actually, I might just spend the night at the restaurant."

"You won't get anyone to come this late, especially not when it's snowing this hard," Minseok said. "And you're going to freeze to death before you get to the restaurant, because you're wearing a low cut top and a knit cardigan in subzero weather. Aren't you cold?"

Yixing scratched his head. "It wasn't that bad this morning."

"You can spend the night in my apartment," Minseok said. "Don't give me that look. I have work, so I'll be gone for the whole night. It's not like I'm making a huge sacrifice."

Yixing relented on the condition that he would sleep on Minseok's sofa instead of his bed and followed Minseok into his apartment.

Minseok left Yixing loitering by the sofa to get blankets and sleep clothes for Yixing. When he came back, Yixing was looking around his sparse living room with interest. They spent most of their time hanging out at Yixing's apartment, and Yixing could count the number of times he saw the inside of Minseok's apartment with one hand.

Minseok gave Yixing the things then reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "This is my spare key," Minseok said. "Lock the door if you leave before I come back. You can keep it. Use it for emergencies and stuff."

He handed Yixing the key and ignored the flutter in his stomach when Yixing held his gaze and said, "Thanks, Minseok."

\---

 

Minseok didn't think it was a big deal at the time, since he already had Yixing's spare key from when he took care of Maoxin during Yixing's trip. When Yixing came back, he just told Minseok to keep it.

But ever since that day, Yixing started treating him differently. He became, dare Minseok say it, more affectionate, more confusing.

\---

 

When Minseok came home the next morning, Yixing was already gone. On top of the folded blanket was a note saying that Yixing took the pajamas home to wash.

Minseok looked at the box of pastries in his hands and shook his head. How uncharacteristic of himself. It was probably good that Yixing hadn't stayed.

Expectedly, Yixing came back that night.

"Hey Minseok, mind if I come in?" Yixing asked, lifting the bags he was holding.

Minseok stared for a second before moving out of the doorway and allowing Yixing entrance. Yixing had never asked to go in before. Did he want to eat together?

Yixing was already setting out the food containers when Minseok came back to the living room. Yixing smiled as Minseok approached and said, "Thank you so much for last night. You keep helping me and I don't even know how to thank you. If it's okay with you, I want to treat you to a proper meal some time later."

Minseok wanted to decline, but Yixing's face was so hopeful that instead, Minseok nodded and said, "Alright."

Yixing beamed and said, "Great! You can pick the place and time, but for now, I brought some of our new dishes for you to try. I really like them, but I want your opinion too."

The food was good, and Minseok told Yixing as such. After their meal, Yixing stayed to pack up the leftovers. As Minseok put the containers in the refrigerator, he could feel Yixing's gaze.

"I know you told me that you eat all your meals at the coffee shop, but I'm still surprised," Yixing said. "There's nothing in the fridge besides that box, and I don't see any snacks anywhere in your apartment."

"I'm on a diet, so I don't keep snacks around," Minseok said smoothly. He hesitated before continuing, "And the box is for you, actually. I got some pastries from the coffee shop for you for breakfast, but you left before I got back."

"Ah yeah, I went to the market to shop for the restaurant this morning," Yixing said. "Wanted to make sure we got the best ingredients for our new menu."

They chatted some more, and before Yixing left, he stood by the door and said, "Thank you again for everything. Could I…" He trailed off and bit his bottom lip. Then he took a breath and said, "Could I give you a hug?"

Minseok grinned and said, "Of course," and stepped into the hug.

Later, Minseok slumped against the door after shutting it and let out the breath he had been holding.

\---

 

Thus began the third and current era in Minseok and Yixing's relationship—the not-quite-norm.

They're still friends, but everything is too intense, too charged. Yixing would visit Minseok at the coffee shop after an especially long day at the restaurant and leave with a box of pastries, or he would show up at the end of Minseok's shift and pick up some breakfast for an early morning at the market. He would still bring Minseok food on the other days, even more frequently since Yixing found out about the empty fridge, and they would eat a late dinner/breakfast together. On their days off, Yixing would invite Minseok to hang out at his apartment. All in all, the time they spent together had increased significantly, and at an alarmingly fast pace.

Six months later and Minseok thinks he knows what's happening, but he's not ready to put an end to it. He still has some time left to be selfish for just a bit longer.

\---

 

When Minseok wakes up that day after a shallow, fitful slumber, the sun is just setting. The days are much longer in the summer, and he's been feeling more lethargic. He gets up and decides to go for a jog to take his mind off Yixing. When he gets back a couple of hours later, he starts to get ready for the night distractedly. He already saw Yixing that morning, what are the chances Yixing will show up again that night?

Just in case though, Minseok makes sure to not sing while he's showering.

Yixing doesn't show up, but it doesn't make Minseok feel any better.

Minseok's walk to work feels longer than ever, but as he leaves the main road to take the alley behind the coffee shop, he sees two shadowy figures in the distance. They seem to be talking, but something about the situation feels off. Finally, Minseok is close enough to see that one of the figures is Yixing, fear evident in his features and stance. All of a sudden, Yixing's face contorts in pain, and Minseok breaks into a run. The other figure finally notices Minseok, pulls out the knife, and dashes off into the darkness, leaving Yixing collapsed on the ground, clutching his abdomen.

Minseok rushes to Yixing's side and pulls out his phone. He quickly assesses Yixing's wound and calls 119. He tells the operator what happened and squeezes Yixing's hand in assurance.

"You'll be okay. Don't worry; they've dispatched an ambulance," Minseok says once he hangs up.

"It'll be too late," Yixing manages. "This area is too secluded and I have hemophilia. I won't stop bleeding until it's too late."

Minseok starts to panic, but he tamps it down. "I'm sure they'll get here on time."

"Minseok, I have something to tell you," Yixing says. "There's a safe in my closet, and the PIN is the date you showed up with Maoxin at my door. That was the day I decided that I really wanted to get to know you. You mean a lot to me—"

"No, wait, Yixing stop," Minseok interrupts, panicking again for an entirely different reason. "You are going to be fine. I know that for a fact. Just—this is going to sound weird, but I need to lick your stomach."

Yixing looks bewildered.

"I need to lick your wound," Minseok tries again. "Can I lick it or not?"

"Okay?" Yixing says, still so confused.

"Okay," Minseok echoes. "Alright."

He takes a cursory look around them and pulls Yixing's shirt up to reveal the wound. Minseok brings his own arm up to bite into the flesh at his wrist. After a few sucks, he lets go and leans down to lap at Yixing's wound. The bleeding quickly stops.

"What?" is all Yixing can say.

Minseok wipes at the blood around his mouth and says, "I'm a vampire, Yixing. My saliva helps blood clot after I feed."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I never told you, but it's not exactly an easy conversation to bring up," Minseok says. "Don't worry about it for now. Your bleeding stopped. Just relax and wait for the ambulance."

They fall into silence until the ambulance arrives, Minseok holding Yixing's hand the entire time.

\---

 

Yixing is discharged from the hospital within the week. The knife hadn't damaged any organs, so Yixing was allowed to recuperate at home.

After the incident and the ensuing investigation, the owner of the coffee shop decided to close the shop at night until they can install street lights and CCTV cameras in the back alley.

Minseok finds himself out of work for the time being and takes on the job of nursing Yixing back to health instead. He starts living at Yixing's apartment so that whenever Yixing needs something, he would be there to help. After all, Yixing's relatives are all in China and he didn't want to make them worry.

But what Minseok does the most now is think. He thinks of the things Yixing said and their implications. He thinks of the things he told Yixing as well. Would Yixing still stand by the things he said now? After finding out that Minseok is a vampire?

Yixing is fine with Minseok taking care of him, so that's a plus. He hasn't directly said anything about it though, and Minseok is getting antsy.

He finally breaches the subject a few days later as they're watching TV after dinner.

"Yixing," Minseok beings tentatively. "The other night, I told you that I'm a vampire. I— do you want to talk about it?"

Yixing glances in his direction and then back at the screen. "What do you want to talk about?"

Minseok wants to ask, "Are you okay with that?" but realizes it's a dumb question. It's not like Minseok can do anything about it if Yixing's answer is no. Instead, he says, "Do you believe me?"

Yixing finally gives Minseok all of his attention, but the intensity of his gaze makes Minseok uneasy.

"My bleeding stopped, didn't it?" Yixing says. "I believe you, Minseok. I've never had a reason not to. I just wish that I found out differently, but you were right. There's no good time for that conversation."

Minseok nods. "I would understand if you feel differently about me, if you feel uncomfortable—"

"Minseok," Yixing interrupts. "I've liked you for a long time now. Like I said, ever since you brought back Maoxin, I wanted to get to know you better. I just wanted to be your friend at first, but the more time I spent with you, the more I liked you.

"I tried to show you over the years, but you never noticed, and I was afraid that if I were more obvious, I'd scare you off. But after you let me stay at your apartment that night, I thought, ‘He trusts me. He cares about me.' And decided to go for it. Even if I came on too strong and you weren't interested, at least you would let me down gently, and we would still be friends. So I got bolder.

"You never pushed me away when I hugged you, never back off when I tried to kiss you. You let me do whatever I wanted, but you also never said anything or showed any interest. All this time, I was waiting for a sign. But the wait was getting to me. I convinced myself to bury my feelings, and I really tried, but it's so hard when you're always right there, just a knock away.

"I know your being a vampire changes things, but does it really?

"You're still you, and I still like you."

The look on Yixing's face is heartbreaking. Minseok closes his eyes and swallows. "Yixing, vampires don't age," he starts slowly. "I will never look a day older than I look now, but you will grow old. I can't stay anywhere and live a normal life for very long or my face will start raising suspicion. I have to move around, Yixing. I've already been here for almost seven years. People might not notice now, but they will in a couple more years.

"But your life here is just starting. You've got your restaurant and your friends here. I can see you spending the rest of your life here.

"We are not meant to be."

When Minseok opens his eyes, Yixing has tears streaking his face. Yixing wipes at them haphazardly with his sleeves and says, "Alright, fine. But I need to know, Minseok, how do you feel about me?"

Minseok hesitates. He doesn't want to give Yixing hope, but he owes Yixing the truth. "I like you too," he says.

"If you like me too," Yixing says, "then why can't we be together? You said it yourself— you still have a few more years here. We can make the most of that time. I don't know what will happen in the future, what I would do when the time comes for you to leave. But I do know that I want to spend the next few years with you. Could you just allow me that?"

Slowly, Minseok stands up and walks over to where Yixing is sitting. He gently cups Yixing's face with his hands and wipes away the tears with his thumbs.

"I could."

\---

 

Six years ago, Yixing came into Minseok's life and disrupted the norm, but now, Minseok can't imagine a norm without Yixing.

 

 **a/n:** written in between application essays. sorry for the rushed ~~everything~~ ending.  
here are the songs mentioned in the fic: ["Back to Back"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xgucJEqNDo) & ["A Thousand Years Later"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0z1XfphYzU). Minseok has sang parts of both songs: b2b [v1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQUw-pXfft0) [v2](https://youtu.be/GfkWMmwo_7A?t=1m18s), [1k yrs](https://youtu.be/gsBtz5AXulo?t=48s).  
fic title is also from "A Thousand Years Later."


	2. [Xiulay] Loneliness cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An incomplete continuation of The Loneliness of A Thousand Years. PG-13; 849 w.

They’re in the middle of sharing take-out from Yixing’s restaurant when Yixing suddenly puts down his chopsticks and raises his head to stare at Minseok. Alarmed, Minseok puts down his chopsticks as well and says, “What’s wrong?”

Yixing shakes his head and resumes chewing, “I just realized, you’re a vampire— you don’t need to eat regular food, do you?”

Minseok chuckles fondly. How long has it been since Yixing found out? A month?

“I like eating with you though,” Minseok says. “Just because I don’t need to doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

A light pink dusts Yixing’s cheeks, and Minseok sees a shallow dimple appearing.

It’s after they’ve finished eating and cleaning up that Yixing resumes the conversation. “But I haven’t really been feeding you then. All these years, I thought—” He bites his lower lip in distress. “When we first met, I thought you were so skinny and pale, you know? You told me you were dieting, but all I wanted to do was to feed you. I know it’s silly… and probably rude of me.”

Minseok is at a loss for words. After a beat, he looks away from Yixing and shakes his head. “You meant well. I’m not used to people caring for me, but you barged right in. I appreciate that. Appreciate you.”

Yixing smiles and says, “I still want to feed you though. Properly.”

The insinuation behind those words makes Minseok pause. Feeding a vampire is no simple matter. He needs to make sure Yixing knows what he’s getting into. “You want me to bite you,” he presses. “You’re offering me your blood.”

Hearing his intentions put so bluntly, Yixing suddenly feels as if he’s overstepped his bounds. They’ve only just transitioned from friends to boyfriends, he doesn’t even know how Minseok feeds normally, and most importantly, does Minseok even want his blood? 

“Only if you want to,” Yixing says without his previous bravado. “I’m sorry I just assumed—”

“Don’t be sorry,” Minseok cuts in. “I do want to, but you need to know the consequences before you offer.”

“Consequences?”  
   
Minseok waits until they’re both seated comfortably on the couch before continuing, “I’ve been alive for a very long time—well, you could also say, dead for a very long time—long enough to have tried nearly everything for survival. I don’t need to drink much blood to get by, so I try to feed as little as possible.”

Yixing nods, but says nothing. Instead, he reaches over and puts his hand on top of Minseok’s, which had been balled up tightly. Minseok looks down at their hands and smiles, part fond, part wistful. Too many years have passed since he last talked about himself without any reservations. Too many years since he’s opened his heart to anyone. He is destined for loneliness, but fate is kind to allow him this brief taste of happiness.

Minseok relaxes his fingers and threads them through Yixing’s, holding them lightly against his thigh. “I don’t want you to become my food source,” he chuckles. “And you don’t need to be. Even if you wanted to, I wouldn’t let you.”

Yixing’s confused. “You said you didn’t feed much, so why can’t you just feed from me?”

The question makes Minseok laugh, amused and heartened. Yixing’s innocence and perseverance have always been what Minseok valued above all else. “Don’t you think it’s a bit weird for me to eat my boyfriend?” Minseok jokes.

“I— that’s not—” Yixing sputters. “I didn’t think of it like that.”

Minseok tightens his hold around Yixing’s fingers and says, “Sorry, don’t mind me. I’m just being weird.”

They exchange a smile and Yixing leans into Minseok’s side. “So why then?”

“I don’t want you to lose blood on a regular basis,” Minseok says, as if it couldn’t be simpler. “You work hard enough as it is. I’d be putting too much stress on your body if I drank from you all the time.” His expression turns sly as he caresses Yixing’s fingers lightly, “My job, as your boyfriend, is to relieve your stress.”

He feels Yixing stiffen besides him and bites back a laugh as Yixing’s ears turn red. “Where is your mind going?”

Yixing gapes at him and smacks their conjoined hands down on Minseok’s leg, “Where was your mind?”

Their conversation takes on a lighter tone afterwards. Yixing asks anything that comes to mind and Minseok patiently answers all of his questions. The silence between questions grows as the night stretches on, but neither minds. Eventually the questions stop altogether, and Minseok turns to see Yixing asleep against his shoulder.

Minseok smiles and slowly dislodges himself from Yixing, making sure not to jostle Yixing awake. He carries Yixing to his bedroom and tucks him in. After checking if Yixing is comfortable, Minseok backs out of the room and leaves to get ready for work.  
\--

When Minseok returns to the apartment in the morning, Yixing is still sound asleep. Feeling tired himself, Minseok changes into pajamas, crawls under the blankets, and wraps an arm around Yixing, quickly falling asleep.

 

& then they wake up and talk and Minseok bites Yixing yay


	3. [Xiulay] Out of Element

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiulay; PG; 1394w; Light sexual reference.
> 
> Originally written for fy! xiulay (@tumblr) as a collaboration with Admin L.  
> Admin L provided the idea and outline (and insp & title), and I wrote this version while she was busy.

Jongdae always goes to the gym before work, so when he calls shortly after leaving that morning, Yixing is surprised. Apparently, in his rush, Jongdae had forgotten his gym bag.

“Can you please bring it by the gym? Please?” Jongdae pleads. Yixing considers it his duty as roommate and friend to oblige.

 

He texts Jongdae when he gets to the gym but gets no response. He doesn’t really want to loiter, especially when he sees the receptionist eyeing him oddly. Yixing is distracted from browsing Weibo updates when a glint of blue registers in his peripheral vision. He looks up in time to see a man decked out in athletic clothes walk up to the front desk, his crooked grin flashing brighter than the earring that caught Yixing’s attention.

The man, soft cheeks and all, looks like the embodiment of youth. When he leans on the desk to chat with the receptionist, Yixing catches taut muscles shifting underneath the loose clothes. There is something extremely attractive in the gentle confidence the man exudes.

Yixing might have been staring for a bit longer than socially acceptable, and when he snaps out of it, he sees the man running a finger down a piece of paper as he scans it. Yixing swallows.

He suspects he’s caught when the man looks up and walks over, but the man smiles and says, “Hey, were you waiting for someone to help you? Are you new here? I can help you register.”

Yixing is an honest person, so he says, “Yes.”

The man bursts out laughing when it becomes clear Yixing isn’t going to say anything else. “Yes, you’re new? Or yes, you’re interested in joining? You get a free session with a personal trainer if you sign up. I hear it’s a good deal,” he says cheekily. “I’d know, since I’m a trainer here.”

“Okay!” Yixing says with newfound conviction.

“Okay,” Minseok echoes. “Well, just fill out this form, and then we can get started. I’m Minseok, by the way.”

“Yixing. I’m Yixing. Zhang Yixing. Sorry.” Yixing wants to bury his head into the paperwork in embarrassment. Too bad there’s only one sheet.

Yixing might just be imagining the weight of Minseok’s gaze on him as he fills out the forms, but his cheeks warm up nevertheless. He has most of the form completed before he remembers an important question. “Are you going to be my personal trainer?” Yixing blurts out, and upon registering the surprise in Minseok’s face, he amends, “I mean, since you said you were good and all.”

Minseok nods in easy agreement, “Sure. I didn’t have any other clients scheduled for this morning anyway.”

 

And that’s how Yixing finds himself rummaging through Jongdae’s gym bag for an appropriate change of clothes. It should have been easy but for the fact that Jongdae isn’t exactly organized and might have packed more than necessary. When Yixing pulls out a bottle of lube, much to his horror and Minseok’s amusement, he knows it’s a lost cause.

“Seems like I can’t find my gym clothes,” Yixing says, and it’s not a lie. “I’ll just, uh, take off my shirt. I have something underneath, so it’s fine. Though I might need to borrow a pair of pants?”

And that’s how Yixing finds himself wearing his newfound crush’s shorts.

 

Minseok starts out their session with a brief tour of the gym, explaining both the equipment and facilities. However, Yixing isn’t really listening, not with Minseok walking in front of him in those pants that contour his muscles with every move, not with Minseok shooting gummy smiles at Yixing every time he turns around.

Yixing is almost glad when the tour finishes, since it means his workout is about to start. No chance to ogle the cute trainer’s butt while dying from exertion, right?

But Yixing has come to learn that he is naïve by society’s standards, so when Minseok puts his hands on Yixing’s bare ankles as they start sit-ups, Yixing almost kicks Minseok in the face. The touching doesn’t end there; Minseok would guide Yixing’s hips up when they dipped while Yixing’s planking, would caress Yixing’s knees as he explained the leg press, would run his palms along Yixing’s back to show exactly which muscles Yixing was exercising with the pull down machine.

Yixing almost wants to ask, “Are you this hands-on with all of your clients?” Although doing so might actually make Minseok laugh, because Minseok seems to think that Yixing is a funny guy. It’s not a bad thing, per se; Yixing likes the sound of Minseok’s laugh, his crinkled eyes, bunched cheeks, and his tiny teeth.

 

When Yixing gets off the stability ball, he looks up to receive further instruction from Minseok, but sees a familiar figure in the background. He makes eye contact with Jongdae, who’s standing in the doorway to the changing rooms, and panics. Jongdae, on the other hand, greets him with an enthusiastic wave and bounds over, still dressed in works clothes.

“Xingxing-ge! You came!” Jongdae shouts before reducing his volume and addressing Minseok. “Minseok-hyung! This is my roommate Yixing!”

“We’ve met,” Minseok says.

“Sorry, I was in the bathroom earlier—wait,” Jongdae gives Yixing an onceover. “Why are you dressed like that? Why are you all sweaty? Did you join this gym? I’ve been nagging you to switch gyms for ages and you finally did? I would hug you if you weren’t so gross right now.”

“Um, yeah,” Yixing says weakly. Minseok laughs, but Yixing is afraid to look at him while they’re having this conversation.

“So where’s my bag?” Jongdae finally asks. Yixing can barely hear Minseok’s perceptive _Oh_. over the thundering of his heart.

Yixing leads Jongdae back into the changing rooms and retrieves Jongdae’s bag from one of the lockers. Once Jongdae leaves to change, Yixing wipes off his sweat with paper towels and starts putting his work clothes back on. He knows Minseok has pieced everything together and must think that Yixing is a fool. He has embarrassed himself thoroughly in front of his crush in less than an hour; he isn’t staying for more.

As Yixing struggles with his pant legs, all the adrenaline making his hands shaky, he feels a hand on his arm.

“You’re leaving already? We haven’t even gone through the cool down routine,” Minseok says.

“I—,” Yixing has so much to say but not enough coherence at the moment, so he settles with, “I’ve got to go.”

He finishes dressing as Minseok looks on in silence. Right before Yixing turns to leave, Minseok finally speaks up, “Hey, Yixing. I’m sorry.” Upon seeing Yixing’s face vacillate between flustered and surprised, he explains, “I just wanted to apologize for today. I knew from the start that you weren’t looking to join the gym but still made you to go through with it. You’re too nice and I took advantage of that. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not upset with you,” Yixing says, “I could have refused if I really didn’t want to sign up. The problem is that I wanted to sign up, but not for the right reasons, and for that I am upset with myself.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry about that too,” Minseok says in a small voice, “I might have noticed your staring at me—”

All of Yixing’s fears are confirmed. He should have left as soon as Jongdae showed up—no, before Jongdae showed up. He should have just dropped off that gym bag with the receptionist.

“—And I thought you were cute, so I guess I got a bit overboard with the teasing and touching. Now it just seems silly of me.”

“You were doing it on purpose,” Yixing says after processing Minseok’s words. “You were doing it on purpose!”

“Yes. I’m sorry?” Minseok’s apology takes on a questioning tone as Yixing suddenly engulfs him in a tight hug. Minseok smiles and gets out about three more words when Yixing tears himself away just as abruptly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Yixing manages, “My neck is ticklish and you were breathing on it.”

Minseok doubles over laughing and says, “I think we’ve apologized enough for today. How about we make it up to each other with dinner tonight?”

Yixing can’t say no to that.

 

 

(“Hey Jongdae, why is there lube in your gym bag?”

“XINGXING-GE WHY WERE YOU GOING THROUGH MY BAG?”)


	4. [Xiulay] All That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiulay; G; 555w; Catboy!Minseok.
> 
> Originally written for fy!xiulay's Admin L as a SS gift.

It’s been almost a year since Minseok’s come to live with Yixing in his nondescript suburban house, yet there are still some things Yixing can’t get used to—

 

Like when Minseok uses the second-floor window as an exit. 

“Oh my god,” Yixing exclaims when Minseok lands, with all the grace in the world, next to him. “Please warn me before you do that next time.”

Words cannot describe the horror he felt a moment ago, looking up from his flower garden to see a familiar body in freefall. He almost uprooted the begonia he was tending to.

Minseok’s ears twitch as he crooks his head. “No one ever died jumping out of the second-floor window,” he teases. “Besides, I’m part cat.”

Yixing gapes at Minseok for a few beats longer before sighing in defeat and turning his attention back to the flowers. 

Besides him, Minseok picks up a trowel and starts toying with it lazily, subtly glancing at Yixing every now and then. 

“If it worries you that much,” Minseok finally says, “I will use the door when you’re around.” 

He watches with satisfaction as the corners of Yixing’s lips curl imperceptibly.

 

Or like when Minseok dashes off without warning in the middle of their stroll.

“Minseok,” Yixing calls as he starts running after him. “Wha—?” 

He only gets a couple of strides out before Minseok stops abruptly and turns around. Yixing stops as well and watches as Minseok walks back with a scowl on his face.

They fall into step together once again, Minseok looking resolutely at the cement path, unwilling to speak. Yixing, for his part, counts it as one of the many unexplained mysteries surrounding Minseok and reaches out to hold Minseok’s hand in his own.

A butterfly flutters out from the bushes ahead and meanders across the stifling summer air. Yixing notes the movement and thinks he knows what happened.

Next to him, Minseok still has his head down, lips in a pout and ears tinged pink. Yixing smiles and says nothing.

 

 

Or like when Minseok sings.

“Minseok?” Yixing mutters as he slowly sits upright on the sofa, a hand rubbing at his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

Minseok, having stopped singing the moment Yixing stirred, hums noncommittally. There’s a blanket tucked neatly around their bodies, and the warmth threatens to lull Yixing back to dreamland.

“This is a good song,” Minseok says, a piece of sheet music in his hand.

Yixing blinks a couple of times before registering Minseok’s words and smiling. “Do you like it? I worked on it last night, but it’s not done yet.”

A nod. “I looked at it while you were asleep,” Minseok says. And after a pause, “Do you have lyrics yet?”

“Just bits and pieces. A few lines here and there,” Yixing says as he leans towards the coffee table for his notes. 

All the papers have been collected into a neat stack in the corner. Yixing flips through them until he finds the one he wants. He hands Minseok the sheet and watches in awe as Minseok starts singing the lines.

Minseok’s profile is highlighted in gold by the afternoon sun, and his ears appear translucent. Yixing thinks, faintly, that he would gladly spend the rest of his life getting used to all that is Minseok.


	5. [Xiulay] By Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiulay; PG; 1.5k w; historical/powers AU wip.  
> Originally written for a fy!xiulay event but I gave up orz

Minseok opens his eyes.

The world slowly refocuses in the morning light, and what he sees makes him jump in fright. He’s in a stranger’s house, sitting on a stranger’s bed, and next to him, lies said stranger.

Any child would be terrified, but Minseok would be more afraid if the stranger didn’t look any older than himself. As it is, Minseok hesitantly reaches out a hand to shake the stranger awake, but the stranger would not rouse. 

There’s no one else in the small cottage, which doesn’t contain much to see. Apart from the bed, there is only a table, a cabinet, and a few stools. Scattered around are some items for daily use. A crudely drawn family portrait hangs on the opposite wall.

It only takes Minseok a few minutes to survey his surroundings, and when he finishes, he looks back down to the stranger sleeping next to him. As soon as he does, he quickly distances himself, scrambling back towards the wall. 

The stranger is awake, his darks eyes unblinking, set right on Minseok.

The stranger doesn’t react. They stare at each other in silence before the stranger finally, slowly, blinks once, then a few more times, as if his soul has just rejoined his body after traveling afar.

“You’re awake,” the stranger says. “How do you feel?”

Minseok doesn’t understand. The last thing he remembers before waking up here is that he was playing by himself on a grassy opening, chasing after dragonflies that dared to fly so low. 

Oh. That’s right. 

He wasn’t paying attention to where his feet took him until one step took him tumbling off a steep hillside. The drop wasn’t too high, but he still remembers the pain and how the world dimmed in front of his eyes before losing consciousness. He probably broke a few bones.

But he doesn’t feel anything right now besides the cold sweat on his back and the intensity of the stranger’s stare. Minseok looks at his hands, rolls up his sleeves to look at his arms. Not a scratch. He feels around his face with his palms—nothing but smooth, soft skin. His legs are similarly free from any damage. Even the scrapes on his knees, red and scabbed over from three days earlier, when he ran too fast and tripped, have healed over, the new skin seamlessly meshed into the old.

How does he feel? How does anyone feel when all of their wounds disappear upon waking up the next day? Disbelief? Relief? 

Or horror?

“Who are you?!” Minseok shouts, fists clenching tightly. “What did you do to me?”

The stranger puts up his hands placatingly. “My name is Zhang Yixing, born in the year of the sheep. I live with my grandparents. This is their house.

“I found you on my way home from the river. You weren’t waking up, and you had all these cuts and bruises, so I carried you back.”

Minseok deflates, his bravado and defense collapsing. “Oh,” he says, for a lack of a better response. “You’re actually a year younger than me.”

Yixing nods.

“But what happened to my wounds?”

“I healed them,” Yixing says.

“Healed them? You healed them,” Minseok reiterates disbelievingly. “What?”

“Grandmom says I can’t tell anyone,” Yixing looks contrite. “She doesn’t let me use it either.”

“Use what? What can’t you tell anyone?” Minseok presses.

“But I’ve already used it on you,” Yixing picks up where he left off, as if he hasn’t heard Minseok. “So I can tell you, right?”

Minseok nods dumbly.

“I have healing powers!” Yixing declares happily, excited to finally have someone to share his secret with. “All I need to do is to put my hands over a wound and it’ll be healed! Like magic!”

Seeing a lack of enthusiasm from Minseok, Yixing’s face drops, as does his heart. 

“Hey, are you hungry?” Yixing probes carefully after a minute. “I’ll go cook some rice. You can have some if you’d like.” He jumps off the bed and starts heading outside.

Minseok finally snaps out of his thoughts and shouts after Yixing, “My name’s Minseok!” And then as an afterthought, “Thank you!”

Yixing smiles.

\--

The morning passes quickly. After accepting what happened, Minseok finally opens up to Yixing, and the two spent the rest of the time asking each other questions and telling each other stories about their lives. After all, the life of a general’s son is quite different from that of a peasant’s.

Yet despite that, they have quite a lot in common. 

The two of them chat companionably while Yixing cooks and while they eat. With no adult supervision, neither of them bothers with superficial manners.

As they finished eating, Yixing says, “You should probably be getting back. You were gone for the entire night. Your family must be worried sick.”

How could Minseok forget? Being young, he’s easily distracted, and with a new friend by his side, he had left behind all thoughts of leaving. Now that Yixing has reminded him, he shoots out of his chair in alarm but doesn’t make it to the door before turning around and saying, “Yixing, will you go with me?” Then in a smaller voice, he adds, “I don’t know the way.”

Yixing smiles and takes Minseok hand before leading him out of the cottage and back to where he found him.

\--

They walk pass a grove of evergreens before Yixing tugs at Minseok’s hand and says, “Do you hear that?”

Faintly, Minseok hears shouts. He lets go of Yixing’s hand and runs towards the voices. Quickly enough, he makes out what they are saying.

“Young master Kim!”

“Where are you, young master?”

“Young master Kim Minseok!”

Minseok smiles and runs even faster.

When he finally reaches the search party, everyone breathes a sigh of relief and starts fussing over the young master.

Minseok reassures them that everything is fine and tells them what had happened. When he gets to the part about Yixing, he looks back towards the evergreen grove but sees no one there.

Yixing’s gone.

\--

In the following days, Minseok could barely step outside the guest house without hearing his mother’s worried calls, and soon enough, the servants have packed up all of their belongings, and they’re on their way back to the capital.

\--

As the days become months, the months become years, memories of that summer trip to the countryside have all become a hazy blur to Minseok. 

But when he finds himself running after dragonflies through the same grassy field two years later, the memories begin to crystallize.

Minseok slows into a walk, his feet taking him on a path he can’t quite recall, to a destination he can’t quite name.

He circles down the hillside, passes a grove of evergreens, and follows the faint sound of rushing water nearby until he comes to a small clearing.

The same summer sun, the same little cottage. He knows where he is, but at the same time, he isn’t so sure.

The door to the cottage suddenly opens and a boy walks out. The same guileless face, the same thin frame.

“Yixing!” The boy’s name tumbles out of Minseok’s mouth.

Yixing’s head snaps up, and upon seeing who called his name, he breaks into a smile, then into a run.

“Minseok!” Yixing says as he crushes Minseok in a tight hug. “I thought you went back to your family! Why are you here?” He releases Minseok only to hold him again by the shoulders and to look him over. “You aren’t hurt anywhere, are you?”

Minseok laughs and shakes his head. “No, no. I’m fine!”

The two of them find a comfortable patch of grass to sit down to catch up on all that’s happened in the two years they were apart. Yixing listens attentively to Minseok’s stories of life in the capital, his literary studies and his martial arts studies. In turn, Minseok hangs onto every word Yixing tells of the peaceful days in the countryside. 

They talk until the sun starts to set and the clearing is bathed in a soft orange glow.

When Minseok departs, he does so with the promise to return the next day.

\--

Minseok spends almost every day with Yixing that summer, frolicking through the fields, wading through the river, playing like a normal boy—not the son of a general, not a young master who has to abide by strict rules.

It’s nearly always just the two of them, as Minseok rarely ever sees Yixing’s grandparents. He was starting to doubt their existence when Yixing explained that they leave early in the morning to fish or tend to the farm; on some days, they even travel into town to trade in the markets. 

Even so, it’s obvious to Minseok how much Yixing loves his grandparents. It doesn’t come as a surprise then when Yixing refuses Minseok’s invitation for Yixing to visit the capital when the summer ends.

\--

Minseok visits as often as he can in the following years until one summer, seven years after they first met, he arrives to find Yixing’s cottage empty.

 

 

& it turns out that Yixing's grandparents died then Yixing returns to the capital w/ Minseok. They train and play together until war hits several years later. Minseok goes out to the frontlines and leads the army while Yixing works as a medic. Their side gets crushed while Yixing exhausts himself healing all the soldiers. Minseok gets seriously wounded; Yixing dashes across the battlefield to reach him and heals him but Yixing ends up dying as all his life force is drained. Or that's how I imagined it ending, but you could just take it as he faints from exhaustion.


	6. [Xingdae] All the good chem jokes argon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xingdae chem lab partners AU. 831 words. PG. Cheesy as hell.

When Jongdae gets to the lecture hall, most of the seats are already taken. (It’s not his fault that he has a mandatory class right before and is unfamiliar with the campus.) He takes a seat in the front row, where everyone else has deemed unfit for sitting, and wipes the sweat off his brows. 

Just as he pulls out his notebook and pen, the door to the lecture hall bangs open. Before Jongdae could rejoice that someone else is even later to class than he, the newcomer has already strode down to the first row and plopped into the seat next to him.

There are, Jongdae counts, eight other open seats in the front row that the guy could’ve picked.

The guy, noise-cancelling earphones in his ears, seems to take no notice of the awkwardness radiating from Jongdae and continues to bob his head to the beat of whatever he’s listening to.

 

Jongdae’s fingers itch to untangle the giant knot in the guy’s earphone cord.

 

Two days later, Jongdae curses his luck as Earphone Guy shows up at his orgo lab section and gets assigned as his lab partner.

It turns out that Earphone Guy’s name is Lay (“Or Yixing. That’s the name I use on all the assignments.”), a second year music major. After a few labs, Jongdae’s concluded that Yixing’s nice, laidback, if not a bit spacey, but serious when it comes to schoolwork.

 

The two of them work pretty well together, for the most part—

“Hey Yixing, pass me a flask.”  
“Erlenmeyer or vacuum?”  
“Vacuum.”

“And I need a funnel.”  
“Büchner or Hirsch?”  
“… Büchner.”

“Alright, now some tubing.”  
“Rubber or clear?”  
“…… Zhang Yixing!!!”  
“… Yes?”  
“… Rubber.”

—Except for a few minor hiccups.

 

As a first year who has yet to make any friends in lab or lecture, Jongdae almost hugs Yixing out of sheer joy when Yixing suggests that they could work on lab reports together and be study buddies for lecture. And over the following weeks, they become friends.

It suddenly dawns on Jongdae, one day as they’re working on post-lab questions together, that he’s been spending time with Yixing almost every day. They have lab lecture together Monday, orgo lecture Tuesday and Thursday, and orgo lab Wednesday afternoon. On Fridays, Yixing’s convinced him to join intramural basketball. And on weekends, they meet whenever necessary to do work or to study for orgo, which is essentially every week.

After the initial surprise passes, Jongdae finds that he’s not too concerned nor does he really mind. He has a lot in common with Yixing, and it’s only natural that Yixing should become his best friend, even if it happened within such a short amount of time. 

Soon, when they’re not talking face to face, they’re messaging via SMS. And one night when Jongdae nearly falls off his chair laughing at a joke Yixing made unintentionally as they’re messaging, two thoughts register in his mind: “Good thing Yixing couldn’t see that,” and “Oh shit, I like him as more than just a friend.”

Jongdae says nothing about it to Yixing, and the two of them become impossibly closer, so much so that Jongdae feels like he’s simultaneously floating and drowning in the river of feelings elicited by Zhang Yixing. But Jongdae survives, somehow, to the end of the semester, keeping his feelings dammed up as best as he can.

 

The dams break loose during finals week.

Yixing is sitting across the table from Jongdae as they study for both the orgo lecture and lab finals. The amount of material is enormous and Jongdae whines, as they finally get to Diels-Alder reactions after five hours of nonstop reviewing, “I’m diene!” He laughs at his own joke before adding as an afterthought, “Get it? Diene, like dying.”

Yixing chuckles and says, “Then I’m dienophile.”

Jongdae freezes, smile wiped from his face, the silence heavy between them.

“What?” He says finally, for a lack of a more intelligent response.

“Dienophile,” Yixing repeats uncertainly. “If you’re diene, then I’m dienophile.”

Jongdae takes another minute to assemble his thoughts and says, “Are you… confessing to me through a chemistry pun?”

Yixing’s ears turn red as he nods.

 

Jongdae reaches over the table and punches him in the shoulder.

 

They sign up for the same lab section for the next semester and later, for the same apartment for the next school year.

 

And after that?

 

“Hey Jongdae, I’m gonna go to class. Meet you for lunch later?” Yixing says as he tucks in his earphones and pulls on his shoes.

“Wait,” Jongdae says as he walks up to Yixing and pulls out one of his earphones. “The cord is all tangled up. Let me fix it for you.”

Yixing smiles as Jongdae unravels the cord, a hand resting gently on Jongdae’s hip.

“All good,” Jongdae says and looks back up.

Yixing leans in and pecks Jongdae once the cheek, then once more on the lips. 

“See you later, my dear diene.”

 

A/N: In case you’re not familiar with Diels-Alder reactions, it’s a reaction involving a diene (a compound with 2 double bonds) and a dienophile (a compound with a double or triple bond that “loves dienes”)… and heat, I guess. They combine and the bonds rearrange to form a cyclic compound (some of which have endo and exo forms).


	7. [Xiuhan] Abandoned Plot Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned Xiuhan myth/space AU wip; 400w; G.

When Lu Han turned 11, his mom gave him a bunny.

"But Wang Jun got soccer cleats for his birthday!" Lu Han tried to protest.

His mom would have none of it, saying something about learning responsibility and what not.

When his friends asked about his presents, he mumbled his way through it and redirected the conversation with an awkward chuckle.

It was a blow to his manly pride, and he wanted nothing to do with the blasted bunny. Even if it was very tiny and fluffy.

\--

To Lu Han's dismay, not only did his mom not get rid of the fur ball, she also deposited its cage in the living room so that Lu Han would see it _all the time_.

So there he was, doing his homework on the table in the adjoining dining area, determined to not pay the bunny any mind. The bunny, for its part, was fairly well behaved. Aside from the occasional shuffle from the cage, the room was quiet. 

Soon enough, even the shuffling stopped. The stretch of silence had Lu Han looking up from his math questions, curiosity piqued. He got up and slowly walked to the other side of the room to see the bunny curled up in a tiny ball, asleep. The scene had Lu Han biting his lower lip to hold back a coo. 

Manly pride forgotten, Lu Han stuck a finger though the cage to stroke the bunny’s soft, white fur. As soon as his finger touched the bunny, it jolted awake, blinking its big eyes at whoever disturbed it. Lu Han held his breath as the bunny sniffed around his finger. It decided that Lu Han’s finger wasn’t a threat and burrowed back into the straw bedding and shut its eyes again. 

In the following days, Lu Han would pretend to be unaffected by the bunny whenever his parents were present, letting them feed it and clean its cage, but as soon as he was alone, he would squat in front of the cage and watch the bunny go about its business, petting it from time to time. 

Lu Han’s mom hadn’t given up though; she would ask him to do little chores for the bunny. Lu Han refused at first, then he made a big show of doing them unwillingly, but a month later, when his mom asked if he’d fed the bunny, he answered with, “Yeah, Baozi ate,” and the show was over.

 

 

& the bunny disappears one day & lh's really sad, but then he dreams of the bunny transforming into a boy who tells lh to find him. 10+yrs later lh becomes an astronaut & meets a blue-haired ms & they go to the moon tgt. (i wrote this for mid-autumn festival 2015 & ms was supposed to be like the bunny on the moon.......)


End file.
